


Gods Watch as Titans Burn

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: L'manberg's Final Day (Mentioned), Not c!Dream Friendly, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Malnipulation, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers For 1-20 Stream, Swearing, Techno deals with all emotions by making greek myth references, c!Dream gets whats coming to him (:, i know this stream was all about tommy im sorry i just have techno brainrot, techno does not give any shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Techno explains why he didn't show up when Dream needed him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078505
Comments: 13
Kudos: 366





	Gods Watch as Titans Burn

**Author's Note:**

> i formally apologize for techno brainrot i just saw technos tweet and my brain went to town. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for not updating cold winds! I've been having writer's block when it comes to that story, but I hopefully will get over it soon!

Techno wakes up in a quiet, white void. 

It puts him on edge at first. Silence, although something he preferred, was always a red flag when it was inside his mind. The usual cacophony of noises, yelling, screaming that followed him even into his dreams had vanished. 

He pushed himself off the textureless ground, pushing himself off and dusting his clothes a little. It’s white wherever he looks, and then-

“You were supposed to _help_ me, you motherfucker.”

Ah. So it’s this. 

He turns behind him, to see a familiar green hoodie and now cracked mask staring at him. The crack runs down from the top until it breaks off at his mouth, revealing a very angry snarl. Most of his outfit is the same, expect for the blackstone dust decorating his hood. Oh, and the giant red scar all around his neck. Techno can’t help but chuckle. 

“Seems like you’ve got yourself in quite the pickle, Dream. Got beheaded like a French Royal, huh?”

Dream starts walking towards him, and while Techno feels a spark of fear, he doesn’t flinch or even take a step back. 

“Where the fuck were you?” 

“Now, now. Let’s keep it PG-13, shall we? If you really wanna know, me and Phil were trying out different braiding techniques. You know, to see which one was the best for combat and all that?” 

Now he can _feel_ the rage emitting from the former god, hands curling and uncurling. He looks like he wants to strangle and set him on fire at the same time, and Techno feels some sort of giddiness rise in his stomach. 

“I yelled for you! I _screamed_ for you! I was in trouble! What the fuck happened to keepng your word?!” Dream yells, throwing his hands in the air. 

Techno bites his lip. He remembered it very clearly; Dream piercing through the usual chaos of his mind, screaming at the top of his lungs for him to come to his aid and kill everyone. It was quite rude, all things considered. 

“Yeah, I remember that. You gave me a major headache, you know? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Advil in the Arctic?”

Dream wraps a hand around his neck, clearly meant as a threat, but Techno refuses to remove the smile from his face. “You know, you’re acting real tough for someone who was killed by a nine year old.” 

“ _Shut the fuck up. You were supposed to help me, you-you-”_

“....You do realize we stand on opposite sides right?” 

“What?”

Techno rolls his eyes as the hand around his neck loosens. “You realize what anarchy is? Making everyone equal? Making sure no one can abuse power over others? The exact thing you’ve been doing this whole time?” 

Even though the mask is still tight on his face, Techno knows he’s seething. Or hit with the realization. One of the two. 

“...You helped me destroy L’manberg.” 

Techno is half tempted to just roll his eyes again and not respond. “Yeah, for revenge, genius. L’manberg hurt me more than you ever could. I wanted that thing _gone._ You were just a means to an end.” 

And if Dream wasn’t pissed before, he certainly is now. It doesn’t take much to figure out Dream’s god complex, nor how he reacts when people belittle him. And it’s so delicious Techno could just drown in the feeling. 

“You… you protected me!” 

“To make sure you blew it all up. And another thing, I fought like, 30 people during that time. Now 10 people show up to your secret base and you start panicking? What happened to the immortal god that struck fear into everyone’s heart?” 

Techno can’t even process it before he’s thrown against another wall. Dream stalks towards him, practically growling at this point. 

“I _saved_ you. I am the reason you didn’t die at L’manberg’s hands. I am the reason you still have all three lives. And this is how you repay me?” 

“That sounds an awful lot like gaslighting, Dream. You do realize I’m over 18, right?” 

“Wh-”

“Ranboo told me.” 

And then Dream stops in his tracks. Techno takes the opportunity to stand up again. 

“He told me a little. Not much. Just mentioned the community house and how you had some weird physic powers and basically made a little puppet out of him. Which, I gotta say, is wayyy more efficient than manipulating a child only for them to run to me.” 

A crack appears in the white void. Dream’s on the verge of losing it. Good. Techno wants to go back to sleep and not dream of fallen titans. 

“You...you….” 

“And according to other rumors, you’re in prison now? A prison that you paid someone built? Talk about hubris, am I right? At least you’re not homeless anymore.” 

Dream takes another step towards him, though there’s a lot of hesitation behind it. His chest is rising up and down, and the sound of heavy breaths fills the void. 

“I’ll kill you.”

“Big talk from someone who couldn’t kill Tommy.” 

Another crack. The usual chaotic whispers of his mind start to fill the air again. 

_‘Rainbow chat-’_

_‘E! E! E!’_

_‘GET HIS ASS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD-’_

“SHUT UP!” Dream screams. Techno inwardly cringes, knowing full well it’s only going to agitate them even more. 

“Do you get it, Dream?” 

Dream stares at him, painted on eyes meeting deep golden ones. 

“What?” 

“You’re nothing.” 

The room goes deathly silent. Techno starts to walk towards him. 

“Your only quality was that you had power. You abandoned everything else. Your friends, your home, your life, all because you wanted more. You slayed the chimera, and decided you deserved to fly up to Olympus. But you know what?” 

Dream’s backing away, from the cracks starting to spread even faster around the room, and from Techno, standing straight and eyes as piercing as ever. 

“You didn’t get the dignity of getting struck down by Zeus. You were killed by a child using an axe they found on the floor. You’re nothing, Dream. Nothing to Tommy, nothing to Tubbo, and nothing to me. You’re _nothing.”_

The white void shatters, and the noise that follows is so chaotic and loud that Techno knows he won’t be sleeping for the rest of the night. 

Dream meanwhile, lets out something between a scream and a growl. There are people all around him, surrounding him, pulling at him, ripping his mask away, griping at his body as he’s dragged down, down, down, until he can’t see anything and Techno’s mind becomes too much of a mess for him to even connect with, let alone speak too. 

And he wakes up in that damned obsidian prison, more alone than he has been since this world began. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leaving thoughts in the comments is always welcome!


End file.
